This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary goal of this project is to develop and test non-invasive imaging methods, including dopamine receptor ligands, for non-human primates. The secondary goal of this project is to test behavioral correlations (ex. sucrose consumption) with these receptor measures.